Delusion
: "Truth may sometimes hurt, but delusion harms." : ―Vanna Bonta Delusion is the sixth episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan begrudgingly agrees to team up with Wilfred to find a worthy birthday present for Jenna, which results in the two delving into questionable territory to ensure they get her the best possible gift. Plot Ryan is reading an invitation to Jenna's surprise birthday party on his tablet when Wilfred comes down to ask him to take off the party hat that Drew put on him. Ryan tells Wilfred that he thinks that the party Drew is planning will be terrible. Ryan returns home from picking up dinner and sees Jenna at her car. She asks him if he is coming to the party revealing that she knows because Drew accidentally sent her an evite as well. When Jenna's demeanor hints that she isn't very excited for the party, Ryan talks to Wilfred about what to do concerning a birthday gift. Wilfred suggests gifts made for older people as Jenna is turning 30 and after all he is only 9 but Ryan informs him that in human years Wilfred is actually in his 60s. Ryan is running around the neighborhood when he runs into Drew who is doing the same. He suggests to Drew that he should handle the food and drinks for the Party (Drew's current plan is beer and corn dogs) and Drew agrees to let him. Ryan is planning the party at his house when Kristen comes in with Joffrey asking Ryan to watch him while she takes a nap. Ryan does so begrudgingly complaining to Wilfred about all the things he still has to do for the party. Wilfred is convinced that Ryan's true motives are to get close to Jenna though Ryan claims he doesn't think of her that way anymore. Wilfred the begins to accuse Ryan of not caring causing Ryan to go into a rant about how Wilfred is an annoying dog. In the middle of the rant, Kristen walks in thinking that Ryan's conversation with Wilfred was a story for Joffrey. Kristen leaves and Ryan goes to the basement to see that Wilfred has stolen all of Joffrey's books and is now enthusiastic about having a biography written about him. Ryan agrees to help after he finished planning but Wilfred asserts that he needs to do it now as he'll be gone soon and needs to leave Jenna something to remember him by. Wilfred discusses what he wants to be put in his biography with Ryan. When Ryan tells Wilfred to tell him about his life Wilfred explains that Jenna found him after he had run away from his owner and took him to the pet store to buy supplies. Suddenly Wilfred decides the story is too boring and goes on to say that while they were at the store, a man came in and tried to rob the place before Wilfred pulled down the man's pants and underwear effectively embarrassing him in front of the customers. Ryan, recognizing the lie, suggests that he instead tell him about the fun things that he has done with Jenna but Wilfred starts to tell lies about these moments as well. The band for the party calls and Ryan tells Wilfred he'll help him later. Ryan walks over to Jenna's house looking for Drew but finds Jenna smoking outside much to his surprise. She confides that she's anxious about turning 30. Ryan tries to make her feel better by telling her his own experience of turning 30 and soon they;re sharing stories. Ryan says hopefully the party will make her feel better. Ryan is discussing the party with Drew. Having heard of Jenna's uncertainty, he begins to take over the party planning, denying Drew the right to plan anything himself. Ryan comes home and Wilfred shows him the drawings that he's done for the book. Ryan scolds Wilfred for diluting himself; Jenna should get a book filled with true feelings rather than fake ones. Wilfred says the same thing goes for Ryan who is lying about his feelings for Jenna telling him to either "go for it or cut her out of your life". Ryan wakes up on the morning of the party to find Wilfred lying next to him in his bed and a shock collar around his neck. Wilfred tells him there's a big day ahead of them. Ryan is in the basement with Wilfred trying to convince him that he needs to plan for the party instead of figuring out the book but when he tries to leave, Wilfred uses the collar to shock him. Wilfred makes up an ending about saving a planet and allows Ryan to leave now that the book is complete however the party has already begun. Ryan shows up at Jenna's house sporting an orange turtle neck to cover the shock collar that he is still wearing. He apologizes to Drew for not helping him plan the party but Drew says its fine having gone along with it the way he originally planned. Ryan asks Jenna how she is doing and she unconvincingly states that she is fine. After several shocks from Wilfred, he hands Jenna the book. Seeing as the book is written in the form of a Children's book, Jenna quickly asks Ryan to read it to the Children at her party. Ryan is reading the book aloud and is shocked to find that the book that Wilfred gave him is actually insight into how much Wilfred loves Jenna and not the book that they had finished earlier. Ryan asks Wilfred after the reading what happened to the other book and Wilfred tells him he decided to go with the one he had originally written. Jenna walks over and gives Ryan a thank you hug because the book really touched her. During the hug, Ryan realizes he stills has feelings for her and excuses himself to his house. Back at Ryan's house, he is talking to Wilfred about how he will continue with his life and get over his feelings. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Uncredited * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon * Marcus Eckert as Birthday Party Boy * Matt Riedy as Mr. Katz * Kaidin Michael Stein as Birthday Party Boy Category:US Episodes